


Fall For You

by J_J_Janson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: As Kushina tries to work up the courage to confess to Minato, he keeps throwing dumb pick-up lines at her.





	

Kushina found herself wandering Konoha, lost in thought. ‘How do I tell him how I feel? What do I say?’ she thought to herself. She wandered the streets, passing buildings and people without noticing, unable to find her answer. 

There was a sudden flash, and Kushina instinctively lifted her arms to catch something that was falling in front of her.

After a moment, she realized she was holding Minato. He looked up at her with a big dumb grin. “Kushina, I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up.” 

With a face as red as her hair, and unable to think of anything to say, Kushina dropped him and disappeared. 

Minato rubbed his tailbone ruefully. “Darn, and I was really excited about that one.”

 

‘Okay, I’ve lost him. Now I have time to think,’ Kushina thought to herself as she rounded a corner.

And walked right into Minato. They stared each other down for a moment, before he gave her his big dopey grin. “Did you cast a genjutsu on me, because I’m lost in your eyes.” 

Without hesitating, Kushina smashed a smokebomb on the ground, and left Minato alone and coughing. 

 

Kushina ducked into an alley, and stopped to catch her breath. Normally, running wouldn’t leave her winded, but Minato’s flirty lines had left her breathless. They were so embarrassing she couldn’t stand it. But they also managed to be endearing. 

Without warning, Minato was in front of her. “Kushina, you have a face that could launch a thousand ninja.” 

Kushina turned away and groaned loudly. “What’s your problem! I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out all day, and you just keep popping up with your dumb pick-up lines!” 

Minato gave an awkward chuckle. “So you don’t know how to ask someone out either.” Kushina froze. “I thought my dumb pick-up lines would be obvious, but that clearly wasn’t the case. I guess we just confessed to each other, so what do we do now?”

Kushina turned and locked eyes with him, and they both quickly looked away from each other. Both were nervous, and neither had an answer. Kushina tried to come up with an answer, and came up blank. Finally, she let out a defeated sigh. “I guess if we don’t know what to do, we might as well just do things like we normal.” 

“Do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?” Minato blurted. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Kushina agreed, turning red as she grabbed Minato’s hand as they left the alley.

 


End file.
